


Support Group

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Everyone loves Rip, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Jax attends the support group for people who love Rip. Because clearly, they all need help.





	Support Group

Jax knocked on the door and stopped when he saw the crowd. Sara, Ray, Jonah Hex, and a lot of other people (close to thirty if he had to count) he had never met were gathered on the bridge, sat in various chairs.

“Sorry, is this the support group meeting?” he asked confusedly.

“Yeah, buddy, take a seat.” Ray patted the empty chair between him and Sara.

“Thanks,” Jax whispered as he took the seat, waving the meeting to continue on.

“Mr. Tolkien, would you like to go next?” Gideon asked, activating her holographic avatar.

“Yes, thank you.” The author stood up and shuffled through his notes. “Well, really, I suppose I fell in love with Mr. Hunter when he gave his impassioned speech. Allowed two sides to show mercy, come together. It takes a great, great man to put the words together in such a way.”

There was a soft pattering of claps and ‘well said’s. 

Jonah Hex stood up next, removing his hat. “Well, I guess for me he made me fall for him and stole my heart, and my duster, and left me heartbroken. More than once.”

There was a hushed mutterings of agreements. Ada Lovelace dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief. The next thing Jax saw was William Shakespeare himself standing up.

“I actually composed a sonnet about Captain Hunter, if you would all like to hear?” He pulled out a paper from his jacket. “It’s an ode to his bravery and his impulsiveness and yet something so tragically heroic about him.”

They all listened intently as the master wordsmith himself read the poem aloud. Another woman stood up.

“Who’s that?” Jax whispered.

“Amelia Earhart.” Sara looked like she was falling in love again.

“No way!”

“Shhhhh.”

“Captain Hunter means a great deal to me. Saved me when no one else would listen. I’ll admit he made my heart skip a beat more than once, it was an unexpected surprise.” Amelia sat down again.

“Wonderfully said, everyone,” Gideon announced. “I, myself, have found myself in love with Captain Hunter before I even knew what love was. It is a blessing and a curse to us all.”

“I’ll say.” A man in a trench coat stood up. “John Constantine, first timer.”

“Hi, John.”

“So I met Rip back a few years ago, demon hunting and the like. Haven’t been able to forget the man since. He makes an impression...”

Jax spied a woman off to the side, quietly sitting and watching everyone speak one by one. “Who’s that?” he asked Ray.

“That’s Miranda.”

“The Miranda?”

Ray nodded and sighed wistfully. “The only one to ever win Rip’s heart. Not that she knows it yet. She’s still young now, barely figuring out her feelings toward him. Normally, she runs the meetings, you know, since she’s his wife. But since she’s too early in her timestream, Gideon’s taking over.”

“Shut it boys, I’m up next,” Sara said, standing up.

Ray leaned closer to Jax as Sara walked up to the podium. “So, I didn’t know you were in love with Rip? You know the support group is a big help. Given how oblivious and closed off he can be.”

“Oh, no, I made a mistake, see?” Jax admitted. “I just didn’t want to walk out, it’d be more awkward. I thought this was the support group for everyone that’s in love with Gideon.”

“Oh, no. That’s at 8. Rip’s in charge of that one.”

Jax nodded, pointedly ignoring the puppy dog love look in his friend’s eyes.

* * *

The ship beeped incessantly, lights flickering, and faucets turning in earnest. Rip nodded stoically and patted the console.

“Yes, I know. She is beautiful and perfect in every way. I love her too.” Rip looked at the crowded room of people. “Let’s all give the Waverider a round of applause for her poignant speech on her eternal love for Gideon.”

Jax wiped a tear and clapped along. “It really was beautiful, I felt that, you know? I felt all of that.”

Rip nodded knowingly. “Right then, who’s next?”


End file.
